


Forever

by Erwin86



Category: Sixx:A.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin86/pseuds/Erwin86
Summary: James goes to Las Vegas to see his DJ
Relationships: DJ Ashba/James Michael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Forever

Hell this flight never ends, I'm restless and anxious as hell and the reasons are, my wonderful boy with the ice eyes and the black velvet box in my pocket. I haven't seen DJ for a few weeks due to our busy schedule, but now I'm joining him in Las Vegas and can't wait to get there and hold him in my arms, I know he's waiting for me at exit.

We've been together for a while since the "Crüe Fest". I was in love with DJ from the first time I saw him but I didn't have the courage to confess it to him but on that wonderful night everything changed. We were alone in the tour bus, Nikki was who knows where to do God knows what. We talked for a long time about everything and had a couple of drinks but when DJ's wonderful eyes fixed on mine I had no more doubts and I kissed him, from that moment we became a couple and we had no problem saying it to Nikki who accepted it calmly and was happy for us.

I am so engrossed in my thoughts that I barely notice that we have practically arrived and must prepare for the landing. The wait to get off is endless, I would almost like to scream that there is a pregnant woman here but obviously I can't do it so I have to wait. The minutes are long before I take my bags and run to the exit, I see him immediately, it's as beautiful as he smiles at me, I reach him quickly. We hug and share a long kiss, we don't care about people, if it bothers them, they can jump forward and go to hell.

"I missed you Daren," I tell him, stroking his beautiful face.

"I missed you too James" he says kissing me again.

We get in the car and head to DJ's house, it takes another 15 minutes before we arrive. I want to make love immediately with him but first I have to give him what I have safely in my pocket, I hope he will tell me yes, I am starting to have a slight stomach ache from anxiety.

Finally arrived and entered the house we kiss with all the love we possess. Damn when I missed having him in my arms but I have to stop, I can't wait any longer.

"DJ wait, first there is something I have to ask you" I tell him as I push him slowly on the sofa, DJ sits down looking at me a little worried, I kneel on the ground taking his hands.

"I love you more than you think, you are my world, my lifeblood and being away from these weeks has been devastating for me" I tell him trembling with my heart beating fast in my chest.

"I love you too James you are my island, you are my life" he tells me with tears in his eyes.

"If I am your island, you are the roots of the trees that keep it intact" I whisper, taking the ring in my pocket.

"Daren Jay Ashba, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, I do, yes James, I want to marry you," he says diving into my arms and kissing me. We are both a mess of tears and I feel like I can fly in the clouds.

"I wanted to tell you that I had been thinking of moving to Los Angeles with you," he tells me, chuckling a bit before hugging me again.

"My home is now your Daren Michael Ashba" we both smile, I live for Daren smile which I'll finally be able to see every day.

"I can't wait," he says kissing me again and again.

"Take me to my room James, I want to make love to you for a long time until we are exhausted and we will be one" he whispers softly in my ear and I get up taking his hand.

"Come on my love"


End file.
